


Just This Once

by No_Hugs_Peach



Series: Runaway Train [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Madara, Gen, Separate Prologue, the canon diverges here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: A look at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and the plans and schemes of the Village Councils before the main series begins.
Series: Runaway Train [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992820
Kudos: 3





	Just This Once

Days with unending action, rest snatched only in fits, watching her friends and comrades die around her. Listening to her father say goodbye for the last time, knowing he could never survive the blast heading towards him. Winning a massive version of tug-of-war against a god using the chakra of the biju…Ino was exhausted. Had run so far past exhaustion that the word had a new definition.

Exhaustion was no longer a difficult mission, knowing that getting away would allow her to regroup. Or a funeral, where the grief wrapped around her like a blanket and pulled her down. There had been no time. There had only been movement. Healing and communicating with as many people as possible, rushing from one battlefield to the next. The enemy had given them as little time to grieve their dead as to seal their bodies.

Ino surveyed the ruined battlefield, breath heaving in her burning lungs as she took in the movement around her. It was over. The Kages, current and deceased, had sealed Madara. She, and the entire Shinobi Alliance, had managed to pull biju out of their jinchuuriki. They had saved the world.

She leaned against Temari; the two blondes had ended up on the same tail of the Juubi’s chakra. The taller blonde looked as tired as Ino felt. She scanned the crowd, eyes landing on Shikamaru. She pulled Temari with her, this was not the time to get separated. She raised her arm and waved at her teammate’s back. He turned before she needed to raise her voice, she could always to trust Shikamaru to know where she was.

The small Katsuyu on her shoulder trembled a moment before the ground shook. Bracing themselves, the blondes managed to keep their feet and watched as a figure arose from the ground near Obito’s body. It towered over the battlefield, the dirt it displaced rising like smoke around its knees, its white cloak and hair impervious to the wind that fluttered her hair. She’d never forget that face, its blue skin stretching as it opened its mouth impossibly tall. The green chakra that erupted from its mouth was blinding against the dark dawn. Before her eyes could adjust the light was gone, the figuring disappearing back into the ground from which it was called.

She turned her head and held her breath as the larger Katsuyu split further, rushing back to where her comrades had fallen earlier. As Team Gai raced to Neji, Hinata and her father not far behind. She couldn’t believe it. Obito had used the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth to bring everyone back.

_Ino, what happened?_

Inoichi’s voice echoing in her mind through her clan's jutsu sent her to her knees, dropping Temari’s arm as a sob ripped from her throat. Shikamaru and Chouji flanked her in an instant, their hands on her shoulders grounding her.

 _We won. We saved everyone._ She sent the message back, wiping the tears from her face. She smiled up at her brothers, sniffling while she tried to find her voice.

She shook her head, saying it wouldn’t be enough. She gathered her chakra, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

 _The shinobi at HQ are back._ She sent the message to everyone on the battlefield. Shikamaru’s hand tightened on her shoulder, she nodded.

-* -*-*-

Gaara watched as Naruto and Tsunade reunited with their relatives under decidedly less stressful circumstances. As A put a hand on the Mei’s shoulder, grounding each other as the reality of the update hit them. He caught Ohnoki’s eye and smiled, the jutsu had worked. Watching the demon appear had been one thing, one eye-opening thing as the souls poured out of it; hearing the reassurance that it had worked, that was something else.

The war had been won, with not one loss of life. Ironically, the division that their adversary had tried to sow with the Edo Tensei had given closure to many people, himself included. It had given loved ones a chance to say goodbye, to bury old hatchets – and rise against a common enemy. The shinobi world would never be the same. He could see that. He hoped the others could see it too.

He moved his gaze to the battlefield before him, searching for his siblings. He spotted the white and purple of Temari’s fan, clustered with a few other shinobi. Katsuyu wiggled on his shoulder, drawing his gaze in the other direction. Kankurou was heading towards him, a grin on his face. Moving to clasp his brother in an embrace, Gaara felt peace.

“We’ll need to get everyone accounted for,” He was already looking ahead, planning for the next move, “figure out how everyone is.”

“In shock right now, although the medical tents are still intact.” Kankurou was looking him over, his brow furrowed.

“We’ll need to guide everyone to reconvene points.”

“Well, the only Yamanakas I know who can reach everyone are a little busy right now. It isn’t everyday your dad comes back from the dead. So, take a breath, unless you want to be the next person to address the troops.” Kankurou gave him a lighthearted nudge.

He shook his head; he could wait a bit before addressing the troops. Everyone needed their moment to say hello to their comrades. He smiled as Naruto waved them over to him and his dad, Tsunade standing with a hand on the future Kage’s shoulder.

Discussing what this war meant for the future could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

The council had been meeting every day for a week to discuss the current plan. Shikaku had been to every meeting, including the meetings over the last few months, and he still wasn’t sure about the plan. Other council members were interested, but it was risky at best. At worst it could end in bloodshed, and that was if they found willing volunteers. He reviewed the notes of the proposed process: it didn’t sound complicated at first glance, but he had concerns about the implementation.

“I think we need to stagger them more,” he spoke to the larger council, watching as they focused on him instead of papers in front of them, “it gives us more time to find the right person and to intervene if needed.”

“But if we wait too long then we could risk the very alliances.” Koharu voiced her concern, he knew she already had lists of proposed alliances. That was the problem - her proposals and his proposals, everyone had proposals. He just needed them to see things his way.

“If we move too soon then we risk even more, their scars could cause irreparable harm. We already have smaller alliances forming,” he thought of Chouza’s kid, the right pressure and it could be perfect. The wrong pressure and there would be no recovery. “we should encourage those wherever possible. The larger alliances need a different touch, give them more time to find their footing.”

“Then how long do you propose we wait?” Homura asked, folding his arms. Shikaku knew Homura was against most of Koharu’s proposals, a point in his favor right now.

“I’m glad you asked.”

-* -*-*-

“This is insane,” Gaara crossed his arms as his former sensei offered him the proposal, “you don’t think our standard alliances will be enough?”

He couldn’t believe the proposal in front of him. It stunk of nosy council members and greedy politicians. He was surprised it had gotten past Baki’s desk, that was the only reason he was even listening to it.

“Members of the council have voiced concern about the longevity of those alliances.” Baki’s visible face didn’t show any emotion, not even a flicker to indicate which members. Loyal asshole probably meant enough members to cause a headache. “After the Allied Shinobi Forces went to war, certain council members began whispering about long-term plans.”

Gaara considered his words carefully, thinking of the lists various council members had started creating, “You have confidence the clans will be interested in this? This mentions volunteers, they may never see their home village again.”

“That has been considered, the initial round will be small. But we hope to grow the volunteers in later years.”

Kankurou snorted behind him and muttered, “Grow seems a little on the nose, don’t ya think?”

-* -*-*-

Mei listened attentively as her advisors weighed the arguments for the proposal, it wouldn’t do for her to be too quick to jump on this. But if she hesitated then she’d be no better than the Tsuchikage, always going on about how prepared he was while doing nothing. She was interested to see where this proposal would lead.

To see which shinobi would volunteer and how that may impact their other projects. Council members may be concerned about alliances like this, but Mei saw the bigger picture. If this could work, their other project would have more support. Yes, this proposal was worth seriously considering.

-* -*-*-

Killer B watched intently while the council members voiced their favor of the proposal. He wasn’t surprised, this proposal would change the fabric of some of their alliances. No longer just looking at resources, or standard non-aggression pacts and war alliances. If A’s other project got off the ground, the resources would be small change of a larger sale. This would dovetail nicely.

Although, B could already see some council members eyeing him and his brother appraisingly. He tried not to fidget, to ignore their evaluations this meeting. In due time.

He looked to A’s face after the meeting; his brother’s smile was wide enough to split his face.

-* -*-*-

Ohnoki read through the proposal, he had heard the proposal from his advisors and debated it with them. Now he was ready to sign his agreement, this new alliance plan would get his vote. Iwa would not miss this opportunity.


End file.
